Swimm Fight
by TheUchihaRaven
Summary: Naruto gets a new roommate. Two years old fic SasuNaru


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: yeah yeah yeah, ignore the LAME ass title, I couldn't think of anything else (and yes, i meant for there to be two m's in the title ) so I got this Idea after seeing some weird commertial that had nothing to with anything in this fic, and this is two years old, so excuse the horribleness, it was written for a friend who loves SasuNaru... again... I cringe at this...

So HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY LIL and I hope you enjoy this! **Yaoi**

* * *

A toothy grin was flashed as he kicked the ball, launching it toward the goal at the other end of the field.

"Uzumaki! Cut it out!" The coach yelled from the side line. Naruto turned, looking at the man seriously before smiling once more.

"Gottcha!" He waved before taking off after the ball, which came back around to him. He caught it with his head, bouncing it off and beating his guard to it, kicking it back and around the other man's legs before he bop-ed it with his toe, launching it slightly in the air before kicking it hard. The ball was a blur as it slammed into the white mesh behind the goalie before the buzzer sounded.

His teammates rushed toward him, jumping against him as they did their ritual victory dance.

The winning ball was tossed to the blonde on his way to the benches from the opposite side of the field. He caught it and tossed the slightly dirty sphere at his coach, who wasn't looking at that second, missing the ball as it went flying over his head, to hit someone in a dark shirt, who stopped abruptly, square in the back.

Naruto ran over as fast as he could, picking up the ball as it rolled down the concrete towards the benches. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" He stopped when the dark-haired man turned around completely, looking rather peeved.

"What kid of moron throws a ball at someone who isn't looking?" His tone was calm and smooth, a slight smirk present on his lips, dark eyes trained on the crystal blue ones.

"It wasn't aimed at you." He snapped back defensively, putting the ball under his arm as he stepped closer to the raven haired man, another two steps and they would be nose to nose. The dark smirk only grew. A few people stepped up behind him, the raven haired boy's teammates, as if to protect him from the blonde.

"I know, idiot." He huffed lightly before turning to walk away.

"HEY!" Naruto grabbed the pale arm, pulling him back around. "I was trying to apologize." The raven just stared back at him as some of Naruto's teammates walked up behind him.

"Come on, Naruto. Coach wants to take us to get some grub," called a brunette with spiked hair, pulling on his arm as Naruto glared at the dark-haired man.

"Yeah. I'm coming," he growled, not taking his blue eyes off the obsidian ones staring back at him. He turned to leave. "Let's go." He glared over his shoulder before they started to walk away.

"Hn, Dobe." He smirked. Naruto whipped around, glaring slightly before his attention was drawn elsewhere.

"Damn, Sasuke, you didn't have to be such an ass," barked a scruffy brunette. Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at his teammate.

"I know," he said flatly, before turning around. "Come on, they're probably waiting on us." He pushed his hands into his pockets as he walked, heading inside. Kiba jogged to catch up to his friend.

* * *

"I'm going to shower. I'll catch up to you later!" The blonde yelled as he backed into the doors that swung open as he turned into the locker room. He could hear a shower running as he made his way to his locker, quickly opening it and pulling off his sweaty uniform before tossing it into the bottom. He smiled lightly to himself as he grabbed his towel off the hook before closing his locker, but not locking it.

He let his mind wander back to his 'encounter,' as he was calling it. He looked the raven over in his mind. _Yeah, I could take him, easily._ He smiled slightly to himself as he entered the steamy tiled area. _Yeesh, someone likes to be cooked._ He breathed in the hot and heavy air placing his towel on the bar before he turned on the water.

--

Naruto finished his shower quickly, the other person having finished only a few minutes before him. He wrapped the towel around his waist before padding towards his locker, shaking the water from his hair. He stopped when he caught a glimpse of pale against the dark of the rest of the locker room. He turned and looked at the other man at the end of the row of lockers. The man was one row away from his. Naruto's brain was telling him to just get to his own row and go back to his room to a nice, warm bed, but his curiosity got the better of him.

He noticed the man's shoulders were slightly red from the scorching shower. He let his eyes travel over the milky back, picking out the black shape that started on his spine and traveled over his shoulder blades. _A tattoo?_ He followed his vertebrae down his back as he shifted on his feet. Naruto's eyes crept lower, practically fondling the boxer-brief clad ass with his eyes. He looked up when dark jeans covered the crimson undergarment.

"What are you doing, Dobe?" His voice seemed to snake around him, drawing him further in. He looked up at the raven, who was reaching into his locker, not even looking at him.

"N-n-nothing." Naruto pulled the towel tighter around his waist, stepping back slightly before dark eyes were locked on his. His locker closed and he turned completely toward Naruto, walking over with his shirt in hand. The raven stepped right up to him.

"That's too bad." He breathed lightly over Naruto's cheek before he was gone.

The blonde's brain struggled to make sense of what had just transpired, but could make nothing of it. He growled and half-stomped back to his locker, getting dressed quickly before heading to his dorm room.

* * *

"What's got your panties curled in a knot?" Kankuro glanced over at Naruto, who was leaning back against the wall from his spot on the floor, staring off into space. "HELLO?! Earth to Uzumaki! Yo! Moron!" Kankuro threw a gummy bear at Naruto, hitting him smack dab in the center of his forehead.

"Huh? What?" The blonde shook his head. "Sorry." He picked up the bear, inspected it and then placed it into his mouth.

"What's up with you?" The brunette asked as he tossed the bag of the chewy carnivore-shaped treats at him. Naruto caught it and began to pop them into his mouth.

"Nothing." He slowly drifted back into space. Kankuro rolled his eyes and grabbed his pillow, throwing it at Naruto, hitting him in the face once more.

"Ok, seriously, dude, snap out of it. You're starting to freak _me_ out." He rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

"It's just that guy…. I just… can't stop thinking about him." Naruto looked over at Kankuro who was looking at Naruto as if he was crazy. "He's an ass."

"Ok. You scared me there for a second." The brunette smiled before sitting up quickly. "That's right, the guy _is_ an ass. I think everyone would agree with you there." He stood, stretching. Naruto looked up at Kankuro confused.

"Everyone?" He stopped chewing.

"Yeah, that…. Prick… is Uchiha Sasuke. He's the Swim team's best swimmer. He's, like, some sort of prodigy." Kankuro scratched at his stomach. "I'm hungry." He looked down at Naruto, waiting for him to agree and suggest going to get something.

"I'm not hungry; I think I'm going to go to bed." Naruto picked up his notebook and textbooks before standing. "Thanks for the help, Kanky." He started past him. Kankuro grabbed him by the arm and turned him.

"You sure you're alright?" He stared at Naruto with genuine concern, ignoring the childish nickname his best friend had just called him. The blonde grinned.

"Yeah, I had a HUGE snack before I came over. I'm still full," he replied, patting his stomach. Kankuro released his arm.

"If you say so." The words slowly leaving his mouth as his brow lifted.

"See you later." Naruto opened the door and bolted before Kankuro had the chance to reply.

"Later, man." He shook his head, noting Naruto took off with his gummy bears.

* * *

"I still couldn't do it." The blonde pushed past the door, into the bright lobby, squinting slightly as he did.

"I don't get it." Naruto turned slightly, looking at the boy who had just spoken.

"Its fine, you will once you think about it." Kankuro put his arm around the freshman's shoulders.

"It's something for you to ponder while you sleep." Naruto smirked lightly feeling rather proud he wasn't the one confused this time.

"Bathroom. Be right back." Naruto bounded off towards the restroom. He pushed the door open, nearly running someone over. "Sorry man," he apologized without looked up.

"It's alright, Dobe." Naruto snapped around to catch a glimpse of raven hair before the bathroom door closed. Naruto growled for a second, mentally debating on whether he wanted to start an argument with the man who he now considered his 'rival' or drain his bladder of the 64 oz. of soda he had just consumed.

_Fuck that, I have to pee._

He jogged for the closest open stall.

* * *

"What do you mean a new roommate?" Naruto whined lightly.

"You _have to_ have one, you've been lucky enough as is to go this long without one."

Naruto crossed his arms. "It better be someone I can get along with." He turned and started to walk away.

"He's headed up there already."

"What?!" Naruto turned, looking at his Resident Advisor before taking off up the stairs.

--

He busted through the door, almost knocking it down, panting lightly as he looked the room over.

"Beat him," he sighed, leaning back against the wall just inside the door.

"Beat who, Dobe?"

Naruto whipped his head around to see Sasuke enter the room, heading over to the bed opposite of Naruto's unmade one. "What are _you_ doing here?" Naruto growled.

"I'm your new roommate." The raven smirked, dropping his things onto his bed before turning to face Naruto completely.

"… but…." He looked at Sasuke in confusion.

"Don't hurt yourself now." The smirk grew to a grin, a chuckle emerging when Naruto threw him a slight glare. He waited a few minutes for the blonde to say something before he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"To go get the rest of my stuff, idiot," the raven scoffed before leaving the room. Naruto thought twice about locking Sasuke out of the room, but decided against it. He made up his mind to go visit Kankuro instead.

* * *

"You look like crap. What the hell is wrong with you?" Kankuro looked Naruto over.

"Sasu-ke….." He half sighed, half grumbled, before dropping his head onto his arm on the cafeteria table. Kankuro stared at Naruto for a few minutes.

"Are you two-?"

"NO!" Naruto growled, answering quickly and sitting up straight. "No way."

Kankuro smiled before poking the half asleep man next to him. "What did he do this time?" he asked half heartily. It had been almost a month since the Uchiha had moved into the same room as his blonde friend.

"You mean besides everything else so far?"

"Yeah."

"His homework," Naruto groaned, putting his head down again.

"What?!" Kankuro shook Naruto. "Explain." Naruto didn't move.

"You know how he gets up at six to go to practice and wakes me up with his alarm every morning, and then his side of the room is all neat and perfect, and just….Ugh." He sighed. "He was up writing his paper that's not due for, like, two weeks. All I could hear was his keys clicking all night. He didn't sleep. I wonder if he EVER sleeps." He banged his head against his arm and the table.

"I see." Kankuro half rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should say something to him?" He picked up his orange juice and took a drink.

"Like he'd give a shit." Naruto sighed before sitting up. "I gotta get to class; I'll see you at practice."

* * *

Naruto sighed as he entered the Athletic complex, passing the pool on his way to the locker rooms. He kept his eye out so see if he could get a glimpse of his roommate. He seemed to always miss him, except for the one time he had followed Sasuke here, wondering why he got up at the ass crack of dawn leaving the blonde grumpy and awake. Naruto was pleasantly surprised at how good Sasuke looked in the swim team uniforms, but then mentally smacked himself for being attracted to the bastard.

"Naruto!!" He whipped around. A hint a pink flushed in his cheeks, thinking he had been caught in his search.

"Yeah, what is it?" He looked the boy over, noting he had seen him on the field a few times.

"Kankuro's in a fight!"

"What?' He shook his head.

"Come on!" The boy grabbed Naruto's wrist and tugged before letting go when Naruto followed him.

--

He was led out into the parking lot. A large crowd had gathered. Naruto recognized one half – his team. The other, he wasn't sure. He jogged over, starting to push his way to the center. He opened his mouth.

"Hey! Break it up!" Naruto was startled for a second, hearing a voice that wasn't his say exactly the same thing he was about to say. He shook his head and continued forward, breaking into the middle.

"What's going on?" He placed his hand on Kankuro's arm.

"This ass here was trying to-"

"ASS?!"

"Calm down, Kiba." Sasuke glanced over at Naruto.

"WHAT?! I don't think so! Not when this fuck face is calling us pussies!" Kiba motioned towards Kankuro.

"Well… Look who backed out of the fight!" Kankuro snipped back. Kiba launched forward, Sasuke grabbed a hold of him to keep him back.

"What the fuck is going on?" Naruto raised his voice slightly, Kankuro and Kiba turned to look at him.

"He started it!" They said in unison pointing at each other. The soccer team was backing up Kankuro while the swim team was right behind Kiba.

"Fucking girl."

"What did you just call me?!" Kiba screeched.

"You heard me!! You pussy!"

"Ahh! That's it!" Kiba tugged down harshly, pulling out of Sasuke's grip simultaneously launching himself at Kankuro.

Before they knew it, the entire group was in an all out fistfight.

* * *

"I am highly disappointed in you two. You are Captains. Leaders. You should always be able to control your teammates." The man sighed. "This… incident has made me seriously consider electing new, more effective leaders." Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who was swirling a half cheek-full of blood around in his mouth only moving his jaw. Naruto winced, pressing the icepack a little harder to his temple and his eye.

"It's not like we can be with them at every second….." Naruto started.

"You need to keep an eye on them. You know how people are when they get competitive!" he answered before Naruto could actually finish his sentence. Sasuke said nothing, just sat there, staring at the man before them. Naruto bit his tongue from saying anything further, letting the man lecture and yell at them before they were dismissed.

--

They said nothing on the way back their room. Sasuke opened the door and walking in. Naruto slammed it closed.

"I can't believe you just sat there and didn't say anything."

"I'm not as dumb as you are. You only made it worse." Sasuke growled, sitting down on his bed.

"Me? You should have had my back! You're a Capitan, too!" Naruto took a few steps forward, looking Sasuke in the eye. "You just sat there. This is as much your fault as anyone else's."

Sasuke's brows furrowed. "Do you think I don't know that?" He started for the door. "You really are a Dobe."

Naruto grabbed the raven's arm. "Don't call me that! And where do you think you're going?!" Sasuke turned around, throwing invisible daggers at the blonde man.

"I'll do as I please, Dobe," he scoffed, accentuating the nickname. He turned around again, only to have the blonde pull his shoulder back and punch him in the face. Sasuke turned his head back slowly, eyes leading, staring straight into Naruto's panting face, high on adrenaline. The blonde looked liked he regretted hitting him, not only because the taller man looked intimidating, but because losing control was not something Naruto usually did.

Sasuke punched him back, not even giving the blonde time to duck or block, but enough time for him to hunch over and hit him in the ribs, to which the raven elbowed him in the back, toppling the tanned man to the floor.

They rolled around, fists flying, neither keeping advantage for long. Sasuke ended up on top, both men pausing to pant before Naruto shoved the raven off him. Naruto rose slowly. Sasuke stood with him, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand as he regarded his opponent. The blonde was hunched over, hands on his knees, panting, eyeing the raven right back.

"I could do this all night, you know." Naruto flashed a slightly bloody half smile. Sasuke smirked.

"And you think I can't?" His grin grew as Naruto stood up straight, and closed the distance between them.

Naruto laughed, shaking his head. "Not a chance."

Sasuke chuckled at this, jutting his chin out in a quick nod. "Bring it on…_Dobe_." Naruto launched himself at the raven, who didn't even bother to move out of the way. He hit the floor with an 'oomph,' smirking up at the blonde before his face rushed towards the tanned man's above him.

Naruto closed his eyes, ready for the impact of Sasuke's skull against his own, but was taken back when he felt warm lips. A rush of wind, and then something hard pressed against his entire back, the wind knocked out of his lungs. He opened his eyes, still startled.

He looked up at Sasuke, who was only inches away from his face.

This time, he took the initiative.

They rolled around on the floor for a few minutes, kissing, panting, tugging at each others clothes, pulling off their shirts and tossing them to the side before they hit the side of Sasuke's bed. The blonde scooted up to a sitting position, keeping one hand on the pale flesh of Sasuke's back as Sasuke crawled to his knees.

--

"Sasu-ke" Naruto pulled the raven down over him after he landed on the perfectly made bed that would not be so perfect in the morning. Sasuke smirked lightly before crawling over the blonde, his hands traveling up the chiseled torso as he ground down against Naruto's hips. Clothed erections rubbed against one another, begging to be released.

Naruto's rolled them over on the small bed, as both their legs were off the side. The raven grinned, popping Naruto's dark khakis open, pulling his finger down to unzip them in a fluid motion, leaving his finger to brush against the pulsing appendage still clothed by green boxers.

The blonde snickered as he thrust against Sasuke's hand, pushing the fair skinned man farther into the bed as he attacked the flesh of his neck with kisses, slowly traveling down the pale chest as he worked the ravens pants open. As soon as he had, Sasuke pushed back on the tanned shoulders, rolling them once more. Naruto's head and shoulders pressed against the pillow, which he promptly ripped from the covers and placed behind his head. Propped against the wall, he grabbed Sasuke by the arm and pulled him down into a kiss.

Sasuke ground their hips together, eliciting a soft moan from the hard body beneath him. He slid his hand past the darker blond curls and snaked his fingers around the hard shaft, squeezing Naruto at the base of his erection. Naruto groaned heavily, the feeling of Sasuke's touch causing his heart to race.

"Hurry up," he complained through lidded eyes.

Sasuke roughly tugged the boxers and pants down, as Naruto lifted his hips with the squeeze the raven had given him only seconds before.

--

Naruto sped the process of his own undressing before the raven was devoid of his clothes as well. Sometime during the shedding of the last remnants of clothing, they managed to turn themselves, Naruto on his back, but completely on the bed now, still under the Uchiha. His legs were flung carelessly over muscular shoulders as two long fingers probed him, causing the blonde to arch the small of his back off the bed when the digits expertly found the bundle of nerves inside him. The other hand was occupied pumping him, though he hardly needed the extra stimulation.

"Awh" His breath hitched when Sasuke hit the spot once more. "Sasu-ke…" he panted against the lips hovering over his own. He was rewarded with an eager grunt as the dark-haired man slowly slid his fingers from him, leaving the blonde feeling rather empty.

Sasuke grabbed his cock, guiding it to the freshly prepared hole, pressing his slick tip against it before pushing in past the tight ring of muscles. He groaned as the head of his cock was completely engulfed. He gave Naruto time to adjust to the intrusion, kissing him deeply. Naruto wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled the raven deeper into him, thrusting with a muffed moan against the shaft entering him.

Sasuke started at a slow pace before abruptly plunging into Naruto, both groaning in pleasure. Sasuke found the spot that made Naruto dig his nails into the pale shoulder blades. He bucked against that spot once more as he kept the fast tempo, Naruto seemingly being pressed in half as he willingly pulled his knees closer to his chest. Sasuke pounded hard into him. They both grunted with every thrust, panting against each other's cheeks, flushed and heated, sweat mingling as their chests heaved against the others.

After a few minutes of the rigorous hammering Naruto came, calling out something that resembled the raven's name as the warm liquid squirted out over their pressed stomachs, Sasuke, feeling Naruto's walls close in around him with the release, came himself, moaning the tanned man's name as he spilled deep within him. He slowed, panting as Naruto slid his legs down over his arms, groaning at the pain radiating in his lower back. Sasuke collapsed onto him, sliding out, letting the semen run down from the reddened opening. He flopped next to the blonde on the now disheveled bed.

Naruto turned his head, smiling at the raven, both panting with the energy they had just exerted. Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes.

"Bastard." Naruto smirked proudly.

"Hn" came the short reply. "Dobe."

"What does that mean anyway?" Naruto inquired. Sasuke's smirk grew, but he said nothing. "Hey! I'm talking to you."

"I know, moron." He pulled half of the pillow under his head on the small bed.

"Hey! That's mine." Naruto tugged on the pillow.

"It's mine _actually_," Naruto glanced over at the other side of the room, seeing his bed in utter chaos. He quickly got up grabbing his pillow and blanket and tossed it onto the bed with Sasuke before jumping back in and covering them both up.

"Ha!" He nuzzled deeply into his pillow with the side of his face. A warm hand followed by an arm slid across his stomach, pulling him closer to the body next to him. Naruto snickered. "Jealous?" Sasuke breathed lightly against his ear, purring slightly.

"In your dreams." He nipped at the ear lobe, sucking lightly. "You ready yet?" Naruto turned his head abruptly.

"What?!" He looked at the raven with a slight blush on his cheeks. Sasuke chuckled lightly. Naruto smirked suddenly.

"Only if you're on the bottom this time." He nipped at Sasuke's lips as an onyx eye slowly appeared.

"Hn," came the muffled reply before the blonde's lips were devoured. "Not a chance."


End file.
